ХААРП
HAARP (High Frequency Active Auroral Research Program — программа высокочастотных активных авроральных исследований) — американский научно-исследовательский проект по изучению полярных сияний; по другим данным — геофизическое или ионосферное оружие. История создания связывается с именем Николы Теслы. Проект запущен весной 1997 года, в Гаконе, штат Аляска. Структура В Хаарп входят антенны, радар некогерентного излучения с антенной двадцатиметрового диаметра, лазерные локаторы, магнитометры, компьютеры для обработки сигналов и управления антенным полем. Питает весь комплекс мощная газовая электростанция и шесть дизель-генераторов. Развертыванием комплекса и исследованиями на нем занимается «лаборатория Филипс», расположенная на базе ВВС США в Кэртлэнде, штат Нью-Мексико. Ей подчинены лаборатории астрофизики, геофизики и средств поражения Центра космических технологий военно-воздушных сил США. Задачи Официально комплекс ионосферных исследований (ХААРП) построен для изучения природы ионосферы и развития систем противовоздушной и противоракетной обороны. Предполагается использование ХААРП (HAARP) для обнаружения подводных лодок и подземной томографии недр планеты. А теперь полный бред безграмотных мракобесов. ТОРНАДО НАД АМЕРИКОЙ - ОТДАЧА В СВЯЗИ С ИСПОЛЬЗОВАНИЕМ США СИСТЕМЫ ПЛАЗМЕННОГО ОРУЖИЯ ХАРП..http://bigbord.net/stati/op/10488.html Обама-ПТААГ с Клитоншей, и другие там, сейчас начнут приходить Архангелы центра "Развития Сознания" - не нибирунские, а "СМЕРШевцы", ...и будут своими переносными "установками" радиоактивными :D каждый раз кипятить всем моЗх нипадеЦки... ну, как только начнёте прогревать ядро "Земли" или атмосферу в разрушительный ущерб другим странам...ну, "там" землетрясения-цунами-ураганы... У Обамы-ПТААГа... на Аляске вкопаны на нескольких гектарах антенны для создания торсионного поля для разогрева ядра "Земли"... где идёт термоядерная реакция. ...На Нибиру такие установки используются для разогрева плазмы с целью использования распада атомов урана - в реактивном движении "кометой" по космосу из тех или иных вулканов. Тогда длина хвоста кометы может достигать миллиона земных километров. ...А Обама-империалист использовал HAARP для создания землятресения в азиатско-тихоокеанском регионе в прошлом году, когда пострадала Япония. ...И, запросто может разогреть направленно плазму под одним или несколькими близлежащщими вулканами... может использовать HAARP как климатическое оружие... в условиях, когда мантия "Земли" треснута, и рифты-трещины мантии - 60-70 тысяч километров без учёта тех, которые скрыты материками. В названии установки HAARP Обама завуалированно изменил 1 букву - "T" - на "R" при прочтении своего-же старого имени "задом на перёд" в инкОрнации bPuT/uAAH/b - ОРОЛ-типО он - ПТААХ-ПТААГ, . http://warnet.ws/news/15907 ПТААГ - КОМАНДИР !.Иными словами... ПТААГ, сейчас, - Обама. И будет пищать как птаха :D.Смотрите, евреи, внимательно ... кто позорит Ваш род ...разве я Этому ? ...учил Вас в пустыне 40 лет ? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kca4zb6xEL4&NR=1 Птааг (рас. чешск. Ptaah) — духовное существо высшего сознания, один из Вселенных людей. Возраст — чуть более, чем 732 года 1. Должность — командующий Космическим флотом из рассеяного звездного скопления Плеяды (около 100 тысяч материнских кораблей класса «Весна-Осень»). Под его началом находится также приблизительно 250 миллионов Ангелов Света. Вместе с Аштаром Шераном и Иисусом, Птааг противостоит разрушительным программам злобных ящериков и пытается помешать овладеванию человечества существами из Темных миров с помощью Любви. Его излюбленная фраза: люди, Любитесь!Птааг ВНЕЗАПНО стал мемом русских интернетов, проявившись в А-культе и на имиджбордах. Недавно был замечен на Udaff.com.Сейчас находится в розыске интерпола. У группы «Райскайа Боженька» имеется одноименный альбом..http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JSaYPQR0vM&NR=1 ПТААГ и Аштар Серан - Джордж Буш ...стараются искусители - абищаются :D терпите - на мост в рай пустим... хоть сами в аду горят под адреналином. . Обама в прошлой его инкОрнации атнял тело у создателя Саентологии Рона Хаббарда... и, в Саентологии тогда произошёл раскол... Ну, я рассказывал раннее..Обамкин поменял свой старых "логин"... был - ПТАХ, стал - ПРАХ :D. Человек энергетически во внетелесном состоянии это - один атом водорода... просто, слишком хитрый ;) ...И, водород - это конечный продукт распада звёздного-солнечного урана 239 - космический газ ...эфир, типа — Дух. ...У каждого человека, на самом деле, есть две «головы». И это Его большое "Я"-подсознание и сознание "я"-маленькое. На многие вопросы есть готовые ответы у подсознания-Духа человека. Подсознание использует эндокринную систему желез (гормоны-чувства-подсказки-интуиция) для управления сознанием. Озарение - гормон дофамин в кровь от подсознания: "Точно!!!"-подтверждение правильности мыслей. А когда страшно - это подсознание своим магнитным полем активизирует надпочечники и впрыскивает в кровь адреналин: "Не делай так, сознание, -опасно". Человек - это ТОК, магнитное поле, и ИМЕННО тот ТОК, который в традиционной медицине называют "Миллиарды" нейронов головного мозга и спинного. И этот ТОК после смерти человеческого тела НИКУДА не "девается" - Мы бессмертные духовные существа, очередь за телами - 17 лет. И дети становятся "почемучками, когда свои собственные подсознания стирают им память прошлых жизней. Вот всем текст листовки - просьба размножать... шрифт 10 - размер текста на один печатный лист: "ЗЕМЛЯ" - ФЕРМА ПО ВЫРАЩИВАНИЮ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИХ ТЕЛ ДЛЯ ОСОБООДАРЁННЫХ ИНОПЛАНЕТЯН-ДРАКОНОИДОВ "МЛЕЧНОГО ПУТИ". Человек энергетически во внетелесном состоянии это - один атом водорода...просто, слишком хитрый. Точнее плотность Сознания людей—от одного до 8 атомов в зависимости от коммунальности-уживчивости характера.Чем выше —тем выше ИММУНИТЕТ к болезням, и тем выше физические силы—энтузиазм. ...И, «водород»-человек-конечный продукт распада звёздного-солнечного урана 239 - космический газ ...эфир,типа —Дух. У каждого человека, на самом деле, есть две «головы» - большое "Я"-подсознание и сознание "я"-маленькое. На многие вопросы есть готовые ответы у подсознания-Духа человека. Подсознание использует эндокринную систему желез (ГОРМОНЫ-ЧУВСТВА-ПРЕДЧУВСТВИЯ-ПОДСКАЗКИ-ИНТУИЦИЯ) для управления сознанием. Озарение - гормон дофамин в кровь от подсознания: "Точно!!!"-подтверждение правильности мыслей. А когда страшно - это подсознание своим магнитным полем активизирует надпочечники и впрыскивает в кровь адреналин: "Не делай так, сознание, -опасно". Человек - это ТОК, магнитное поле, и ИМЕННО тот ТОК, который в традиционной медицине называют "Миллиарды" нейронов головного мозга и спинного. И этот ТОК после смерти человеческого тела НИКУДА не "девается" - Мы бессмертные духовные существа, очередь за телами - 17 лет. И дети становятся "почемучками, когда свои собственные подсознания стирают им память прошлых жизней. БОГами Нибирунскими и Драконоидными-ГОЙскими мужеподобными бесплодными в их вампирическую угоду установлена очерёдность ограбления человеских тел на "Земле". И риску отъёма тела подлежит около 2/3 населения планеты техническими-варварскими микроволновыми устройствами.Третья треть - это шныри, и попадают на тело в следующий квантовый переход. Это - официальная версия... а, на самом деле будет па-другому - повытряхивают из тел в макроволновке-подпалят чуток сразу самых здоровых ГОЕВ молодых и чистоплотных... потом всех, кто работает "ПО ВЫЗОВУ ГЕРМАФРОДИТЫ-ТРАНСЫ"... Ну, старшим-же нужны уже тела... и не однополые им тела нужны - а божЭствЭнные колена Давида ДРАКОНОИДЫ, ТЕПЕРЬ ХОТЯТ И - РУССКИЕ-ОДНОПОЛЫЕ ТЕЛА. "ЗЕМЛЮ" ЛЕТИТ ГРАБИТЬ «НА ТЕЛА» СИНЯЯ-ПЛЕЯДИНСКАЯ КОМЕТА. ...Я АНУБИСА ВЫКИНУ, В КРАЙНЕМ СЛУЧАЕ, ИЗ ТЕЛА - ХОТЬ ГОДЗИЛЛЫ. Рассказываю про ХИТРЫЙ драконоидный вариант запугивания концом света и подведения ЛОХов беспамятных-мирян ЗЕМНЫХ к СОСТОЯНИЮ ГОТОВНОСТИ РАССТАТЬСЯ СО СВОЕЙ ЖИЗНЬЮ - С ТЕЛОМ. А, чО - классно придумано - прилетят на всё готовенькое - цивилизация развитая, вся инфраструктура отстроена, тела - намальные... ТОЛЬКО кометой нужно создать мастерски-грамотно условия гравитации и ветер, чтобы ЛОХи вознеслись в небо-парить повыше... и можно будет шантажировать всех падением... Тут Драконоиды будут у Людей смиренных тела отбирать прямо в небе. Наша-земная проблема - ЛОХи-миряне - надо, просто, сидеть в хате, и привязываться к закопанным предметам... и ходить желательно - с парашютом ...В крайнем случае - все должны знать, что резкого падения не бывает при квантовом скачке - это блеф, так как разобьются драконоиды, которые смогут отнять тела мирян в небе. ...В небе при вознесении народ будут пугать пархатые драконы метров 3-4 ростом,при себе лучше—иметь огневстрелы. Путин — инкОрнация псевдо-Христа, Зюганов — инкОрнация БОГородицы Марии — гермафродита, зачавшей Христа НЕПОРОЧНО-БЕЗ ЛЮБВИ в позе Лотоса - утратили материнский инстинкт-«шишки», и стали ГОИ мужеподобные — родственники, и у них свои делишки. ...Зевс, который разделил гермафродитов изначальных от природы на М и Ж... Тогда люди познали Любовь...И — Перун,а Вы думали — я навсегда,штолЕ умер? ...Ищите в поисковике интернета - в темах форумов: ЭКСТРАСЕНС СЕРГЕЙ ЖАБИНСКИЙ. Размножьте для родственников-друзей, знакомых...кидайте по почтовым ящикам людям. P.S. КРИЗИСЫ УСУГУБЛЯЮТСЯ РУКОТВОРНО ДЛЯ РЕЙДЕРСТВА СРЕДНЕГО КЛАССА НА ДНЕ КРИЗИСА. «ДНО КРИЗИСА»—КОГДА ПРЕДПРИЯТИЯ НАЧИНАЮТ ВЫДАВАТЬ ЗАРПЛАТУ ГОТОВОЙ ПРОДУКЦИЕЙ.И, работники предприятий хором﻿ распихивают по знакомству и пристраивают на рынке ненужные результаты своих трудов на предприятии.А,на самом﻿ "ДНЕ"кризиса останутся только две востребованные-дефицитные профессии -телохранителя и киллера.Будет дефицит ЛИКВИДНОСТИ-налички...и, за ней будет страшная "охота". Производить может только тот, кто умеет и может продавать. А, вертикаль власти глобализируется через торговые сети, а рынки сбыта среднего класса закрывает как тот "Черкизон" под надуманными предлогами, например за антисанитарию. НАЗЫВАЮ ТАЙНУЮ МЕЧТУ-ЦЕЛЬ ПУТИНА - МОНАРХИЯ. Монархия - это искусствкеенная инфляция - монополия. При росте ВВП 4% - при перепроизводстве товаров мы имеем инфляцию 7%... Кто схавал около 11 % ВВП? ...Уже почти вся нефтянка им рейдерски монополизирована... все главные российские аэропорты - ему принадлежат... оформленные на своих людей и все свои "бояре" при власти на местах расставлены. ...Налоги, только, в оффшорах платит.Путин - инкОрнация Павла 1 ....В ЭТОТ ДЕКАБРЬСКИЙ КВАНТОВЫЙ СКАЧОК... ОПЯТЬ ЗАСЫПЕТ ПЕМЗООБРАЗРОВАНИЯМИ ВУЛКАНИЧЕСКИМИ МЕТРОВ НА 20 - КАКУЮ-НИБУДЬ "ГЕНУЮ" - ... КАК ВЕЗУВИЙ В ПРОШЛЫЙ РАЗ... ТОЛЬКО, ОРИЕНТИРОВОЧНО АРХАНГЕЛЫ ПОДСКАЗЫВАЮТ В ЭТОТ РАЗ - НА ЮГЕ АФРИКИ, ШТОЛЕ, - НЕ ТОЧНО. ...И, будет новый потоп. Искусственные спутники "Земли" - космические аппараты теряют свою инерцию движения... и их орбита имеет вид спирали с приближением к "Земле"... И, спутники приходится, как станцию "Мир", например, временами - разгонять реактивными двигателями... и поднимать им орбиту вращения...."Земля" - спутник Нашей звезды-"Солнца", и "Земля" также теряет свою инерцию полёта, и также падает на "Солнце"... "Земля" - комета, её сейчас БОГи нибирунские ТАЙНО готовят-разогревают типО-климатическими установками-ХААРП плазменное ядро урановое для придания в ближайшее время реактивного движения "кометой" посредством ядерной реакции распада ядер урана ИЗ ВУЛКАНА ДЛЯ ПОДНЯТИЯ ОРБИТЫ ОКРУГ "СОЛНЦА". Хвост комет - космические газы Водород и Гелий. ...Человек ЭНЕРГЕТИЧЕСКИ-ВНЕТЕЛЕСНО - УПРАВЛЯЮЩАЯ ТЕЛОМ МАТРИЦА - тот-же самый водород, только "ХИТРЫЙ"...И, люди будут страдать - как от радиации - от торсионного воздействия магнитными полями установок ХААРП на плазменное ядро планеты - ЧАСТОТЫ РАБОЧИЕ ПОДСОЗНАНИЯ СОВПАДАЮТ- РЕЗОНАНС... У людей без фоновой защиты головного мозга двуслойными шапочками из алюминиевой фольги будет утрата памяти сознания "я"-маленького - нужны хозяевам положения БЕЗМОЗГЛЫЕ рабы. При этом у стариков с ослабенными физическими силами, у детей и у инвалидов будет наступать сердечная аритмия и аритмия дыхательной диафргмы - нужно верхнюю часть тела фальгой также закрывать от радиации - разновидность лучевой болезни. Во избежание такой подставы простого народа - "еврейской колена Давида" - вся вертикаль власти "МОЛЧУНОВ" и власть Духовенская-мулловская мною предупреждается - что каста "воинство" и не только-народ - будут всех их в самый неподходящий момент лишать средств индивидуальной защиты от радиации в принудительном порядке, как врагов народа - всех на АЦЦКИЙ огонь..ХОЗЯЕВА ПОЛОЖЕНИЯ НЕ КАЮЦЦО - РАДИ СВОЕЙ ПАРШИВОЙ "РЕПУТАЦИИ" КАРМИЧЕСКОЙ ГОТОВЫ ВСЕМИ РИСКОВАТЬ. Вот так грехи обрастают как снежный ком: БОГи - бараны - пилят "ветку" на которой сидят... У "Земли" рама треснутая - рифты-трещины мантии 60 тыс км... Они этот "КАМАЗ" грузят до потолка - на трассу с форсажем... сгорим в 1 сек. хором тут. Дебилы, варите "раму" - нахрен этот квантовый скачок. Хотят хозяева положения ещё разок рискнуть... и сделать по примеру Сириуса - ещё одну "пару" звезд - маленькая, штоп вращалась вокруг БОЛЬШОЙ, и - тучу камней Земной коры ... в системе.Вырубайте-нафик ХААРП - пусть плазма ядра остывает -нефик химичить - варить рифты будем после всех политических разборок в нормальном духовном состоянии..Мантию "Земли" уже ХААРПами расплавили - материки и острова плавают в мантии - как камни в расплавленном свинце. Землетрясения - постоянны. Если реактивный двигатель планетарный-вулканический запустить - магнитуда будет немерянная - попадают % 95 высотных домов, и половина одноэтажных. ...В квартире лучше будет в квантовый переход не находиться, и шапочку из фольги постоянно при себе носить наготове.... Живые позавидуют мёртвым потом. На такие полёты "Земли" по космосу кометой рассчитаны строения типа храмов православных.Планета НЕ приспособлена архитектурно к таким полётам по космосу - не то, что - НЕ готова. Власти - беспредельщики тупые атмороженные конченные - паубиваю нахрен. Все кАрмой ответят за свои делишки..Короче, товарищи, мои... Никого не слушайте близко к сердцу - только своё подсознание. Жизнь, если гнёт - то обоих - сознание "я"-маленькое с подсознанием "Я"-БОЛЬШИМ - а-ди-на-ка-ва. У нас сейчас на планете из полтора миллиарда Духов в очереди остался - миллиард. Остальные подняли мирянам плотность Сознания на 2-3 единицы. ...При этом плотность драконоидов и рептилий грохнули в таком-же Духе - поубегали от них к коммунальным-спокойным БЕЗамбициозным - самые лучшие единицы Сознания - Совесть и иммунитет. .А, Хосподам евреям из колена Давида я гарантирую, в случае НЕпереноса квантового скачка на период ДО готовности планеты к оному - если, планета выдержит реактивное движение кометой, ...и появятся здесь выжившие в этом АДу безумные-простодушные люди беспамятные-беспомощные миряне - ТО Архангелы центра Развития Сознания 6-8 Плотности Сознания будут у них-у своих тела забирать для Аццкой войны, и "потенциальным" в кавычках рабовладельцам продуманным вампирическим здесь будем снимать шкурятину самыми анти-человеческими методами Опричнины с новейшими изращениями. Все демоны будут направляться на самый нижний уровень АДа - на шкале Разума в отрицательные тона, где все завидуют мёртвым и мечтают ап одном - самообнулиццо и забыццо-растворитьццо в общей массе... ...И, не будет бОльше никогда НИКАКИХ наполеоновских амбиций... и простых амбиций никаких не будет. Архангелы центра Развития Сознания поясняют, что со вчерашнего дня ХААРПы на планете выключены. Ядро плазменное планеты остывает. Ещё вчера его можно было возбудить на полной мощности ХААРПов до реактивного движения от вулкана - за где-то сутки... через 40 дней ПОДостывшее ядро планеты нужно будет разогревать на полной мощности системы ХААРП - уже !!! около 4 суток до реактивного извержения. Хронология * В 1995 проект «''HAARP''», ЦРУ, NSA, ONR: Электромагнитная резонансная индукция и воздействие на огромные массивы людей; * Конгресс в 1995 году утвердил 10-миллионный бюджет проекта ХААРП для "ядерного сдерживания". * В 1998 году проект ХААРП введен в действие, согласно официальным данным. * В августе 2002 Государственная Дума России обсудила возможные последствия запуска проекта ХААРП. ХААРП как оружие * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MnRPZOUVhJ4 * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecLwVgvvTvU * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2jV6Dhza2G0 Некоторые научные и общественные деятели и организации выражают озабоченность в том, что HAARP может быть использована для деструктивной деятельности. Например, они утверждают, что: * HAARP может быть использован так, чтобы в выбранном районе была полностью нарушена морская и воздушная навигация, блокированы радиосвязь и радиолокация, выведена из строя бортовая электронная аппаратура космических аппаратов, ракет, самолетов и наземных систем. В произвольно очерченном районе может быть прекращено использование всех видов вооружения и техники. Интегральные системы геофизического оружия могут вызвать масштабные аварии в любых электрических сетях, на нефте- и газопроводах Можаровский Г. С. Американское геофизическое оружие – HAARP. * Энергия излучения HAARP может быть использована для манипулирования погодой в глобальном масштабе Grazyna Fosar and Franz Bludorf Transition to the age of frequencies: в одном из патентов, который использовался для разработки HAARP-антенн, ясно говорится о возможности манипулирования погодой. для нанесения ущерба экосистеме или её полного разрушения. * HAARP может быть использовано как психотронное оружие. ** Использовать технологию направленного луча смерти, которая может разрушить любые цели на огромных расстояниях. ** Наводить с большой точностью невидимый луч на отдельных людей, вызывая рак и другие смертельные болезни, — причем так, что жертва даже не будет подозревать о губительном воздействии. ** Погрузить в сон целые населенные пункты или привести жителей в состояние такого эмоционального возбуждения, что они прибегнут к насилию друг против друга. ** Наводить луч радиовещания прямо в мозг людей, так, что они подумают, что слышат голос Бога, или кого-либо, кем представится ведущий этой радиотрансляции. Защитники проекта HAARP выдвигают следующие контраргументы: * Количество энергии, излучаемой комплексом, является ничтожно малой по сравнению с энергией, получаемой ионосферой от солнечной радиации и грозовых разрядов * Возмущения в ионосфере, вносимые излучением комплекса, исчезают достаточно быстро; эксперименты, проведённые на обсерватории Аресибо показали, что возврат участка ионосферы в первоначальное состояние происходит за то же время, за которое его нагревали. * Нет никаких серьёзных научных обоснований для таких возможностей применения HAARP, как уничтожение всех видов вооружения, сетей электроснабжения, трубопроводов, глобальное манипулирование погодой, массовое психотропное воздействие и т. п. Аналогичные научные проекты Система HAARP не уникальна. В США есть 2 станции — одна в Пуэрто-Рико (недалеко от обсерватории Аресибо), вторая, известная как HIPAS, на Аляске недалеко от города Фэйрбэнкс. Обе эти станции имеют сходные с HAARP активные и пассивные инструменты. В Европе также установлены 2 комплекса мирового класса по исследованию ионосферы, оба находятся в Норвегии: более мощный радар EISCAT (European Incoherent Scatter Radar site) расположен недалеко от города Тромсё, менее мощный SPEAR (Space Plasma Exploration by Active Radar) - на архипелаге Шпицберген. Такие же комплексы расположены: # в Джикамарка (Перу); # в Васильсурске («СУРА»), в городе Апатиты (Россия); # недалеко от Змиёва, Харьковской области (Украина); # в Душанбе (Таджикистан). Первичной целью всех этих систем является изучение ионосферы, а так же большинство из них имеет возможность стимулировать небольшие, локализированные участки ионосферы. У HAARP тоже есть такие возможности. Но HAARP отличается от этих комплексов необычной комбинацией исследовательских инструментов, которая позволяет управление излучением, широкочастотное покрытие и т. д. Мощности излучения # HAARP (Аляска) - до 3600 кВт # EISCAT (Норвегия, Тромсё) - 1200 кВт # SPEAR (Норвегия, Лонгйир) - 288 кВт В отличие от радиовещательных станций, многие из которых имеют передатчики 1000 кВт, но слабонаправленные антенны, системы типа HAARP использует остронаправленные передающие антенны типа фазированная антенная решётка, способные фокусировать всю излучённую энергию на небольшом участке пространства. Источники * Друнвало Мельхиседек. Древняя Тайна Цветка Жизни. Том 1. ISBN 966-8075-45-5 * Berich, Nick and Jeane Manning. Angels Don’t Play This HAARP: Advances in Tesla Technology. ISBN 0-9648812-0-9 Внешние ссылки * Отрывок из книги "Командир Икс. Секретные технологии. Новый Мировой Порядок и НЛО". Глава 9. HAARP * Американское геофизическое оружие — HAARP * Ионосферное оружие становится реальностью * ХААРП (HAARP) — программа высокочастотных активных авроральных исследований. * HAARP — глобальная опасность для всего мира? * HAARP — на Google Maps * HAARP — на Google Maps (еще один) * Basic Information on HAARP * High Frequency Active Auroral Research Program. Официальный сайт * HAARP To Quadruple Its Power * Space Plasma Exploration by Active Radar Официальный сайт * HAARP как система зональной ПРО для защиты США от ударов с северного ракетоопасного направления * "Катрину" наслали российские "Дятлы"? * Военные бросили HAARP на защиту Земли * Фотогалерея HAARP на сайте геохронографии * Климат как оружие — телерепортаж НТВ ---- * Поиск на www.google.com по слову "HAARP" Категория:Загоризонтные радиолокационные станции Категория:Техника